AMACC
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, yaoi, humour Duo Maxwell et Quatre Raberba Winner font parti du A.M.A.C.C les rejoindrez-vous ? Pour un ananas ! - gros câlins


**Disclaimers****: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, UA, humour, romance.  
**

**Rating : T  
**

**Micis** **? A celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur ma dernière fic.  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour Anyanas pour lui donner du courage et la remercier pour son joli dessin ¤ gros câlins, merci !!! XDXD ¤  
**

**Profitez-en ça ne va pas durer !  
**

* * *

**A.M.A.C.C  
**

-

**L4, le 5 juin 2009, 12h30**

-

Douglas Maxwell dit Duo, l'homme à la réputation de sortir avec deux filles à la fois et de les combler.

Caleb Raberba Winner dit Quatre, l'homme à la réputation de donner quatre orgasmes par nuit. Minimum.

-

L'un un futur prof de sport, a un corps beach volleyeur, de longs cheveux châtains et des yeux illusion – les pragmatiques les voyaient bleus, les romantiques, violets, les sceptiques pensaient à des lentilles –

L'autre est un futur infographiste, a un corps de surfer, des cheveux blonds un peu plus dorés par le soleil quand il est en compétition, des yeux pierre précieuse – turquoise, les sceptiques ne pouvaient pas la ramener parce qu'on portait rarement des lentilles pour aller nager dans la mer.

-

Tous les deux sont sportifs, tous les deux sont beaux, tous les deux sont gentils.

Ils ont tout pour eux : un sourire craquant, un vrai charme, du succès.

Ne vous y trompez pas, ces deux hommes sont des victimes.

-

Duo et Quatre font partie d'une association caritative, la « O.A.N.P.A.L.C.P.E.D.L .M.A.N.B.M » (On n'a pas attendu la crise pour être dans la merde aidez-nous bordel. Merci)

L'association portant un sigle à coucher dehors, les produits dérivés et autres sites internet portaient simplement l'abréviation « A.N.B.M »

L'association était née d'un ras-le-bol général vis à vis des réponses qu'on leur donnait systématiquement tous les ans quand ils suppliaient qu'on ne leur coupe pas le peu de budget qu'ils avaient. Pour les équipements, tout ça.

-

_- M. le doyen, la section sport de notre université a subi une réduction budgétaire. Comment allons-nous faire pour renouveler le matériel ?_

_- M. Winner. Nous n'avons pas les moyens, hélas. Entre vous racheter des maillots de bain et garder vos entraîneurs, il a fallu faire des choix._

_- Je parlais de l'intégralité de la section sport, M. le doyen. Je ne prêchais pas spécialement pour ma paroisse._

_- Je comprends M. Winner. Mais vous savez, j'ai les mains liées…_

_- …_

_- Revenez l'année prochaine, avec un peu de chance…_

-

On dépensait des sous dans des conneries – ou pire, dans des trucs qui ne se matérialisaient pas, comme du nouveau matériel – et on venait leur donner des excuses à la con.

-

_- M. le doyen…la section sport a vu son staff se réduire de moitié. Et on n'est plus au point niveau matériel._

_- Allons, allons M. Winner, vous êtes là depuis trois ans maintenant, vous savez comment ça marche. Vous n'avez plus besoin d'un préparateur sportif et d'un entraîneur. C'est surfait tout ça._

_- Euh…_

_- C'est comme le vélo, une fois qu'on a mis le pied sur la pédale, pas besoin qu'on vous tire !_

_- … Tous ceux qui font du vélo ne peuvent devenir pros, M. le doyen._

_- Tous ceux qui font du sport ici ne le seront pas non plus. Nous n'avons pas les moyens de sponsoriser à vide._

_- Et on a les moyens de refaire votre bureau façon maison blanche ?_

_- C'est un investissement d'utilité publique._

_- …_

_- Voyez les choses sous un angle optimiste, M. Winner : personne ne vous accusera de dopage vu que vous n'avez pas les moyens._

-

Et la dernière excuse à la con, fut la crise.

-

_- M. le doyen, si vous coupez encore le budget comment voulez-vous qu'on ait les moyens d'aller en compétition ? _

_- Tiens, ce n'est pas M. Winner, cette année ?_

_- Non, s'il revient encore vous voir il va vous péter la gueule et nous n'avons pas besoin de ça. _

_- M. Maxwell._

_- Nan mais sans déconner. On s'entraîne à l'arrache avec nos moyens d'étudiants alors qu'on dépense notre thune comme si c'était la fête._

_- Vous n'avez pas de budget M. Maxwell. _

_- Justement ! On en a pas parce qu'on paie des banquets à la con où aucun élève n'est invité, on refait des pièces qui ont à peine cinq ans et on agrandit le parking des profs et on rachète des bips quand il y a des licenciements en masse. _

_- M. Maxwell…_

_- Et pendant ce temps-là nous on ferme des clubs parce qu'on a aucun moyen de les faire vivre et ceux qui sont encore ouverts se font huer par les équipes adverses parce que leur matos il a 2000 ans. Les premières années ont grandi mais leurs maillots n'ont pas suivi. Ça va pas être possible. _

_- M. Maxwell, je comprends votre problème…_

_- …_

_- Mais je suis pieds et poings liés. Je ne peux rien faire. C'est la crise._

_- … _

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

_- J'appelle Winner pour qu'il vous pète la gueule. Il a raison, vous nous prenez vraiment pour des cons._

-

L'A.N.B.M était née d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée, sorte de cri du cœur éructé après quelques mousses.

-

- J'aurais mieux fait de lui péter la gueule à ce gros con.

- Winner, ça aurait servi qu'à te défouler.

- C'est déjà ça ! C'est la crise, c'est la crise ! Je lui en mettrais de la crise, moi. Faudrait quoi pour qu'on nous aide ? Pour qu'on nous prenne au sérieux ? Qu'on crée une assoc' ?

- C'est pas con ce que tu dis. Je sais pas comment on ferait mais, c'est pas con…

- Putain ! On a pas attendu la crise pour être dans la merde. Aidez-nous, bordel ! Ca ferait un bon slogan. Et un bon sigle.

- O.A.N.P.A.L.C.P.E.D.L .M.A.N.B.M.

- Ouais !

- Euh Quatre ? On a en a plein la bouche. C'est de l'araméen ton truc.

- Nan, Duo, y a des voyelles.

- Et on ferait comment pour avoir des sous ?

-

Dans ce genre de soirée désespoir on était un peu désinhibé et on avait tendance à lancer un peu n'importe quoi, sans s'attendre à ce que ce soit repris.

-

- Ben, si on faisait comme les sportifs ! Un calendrier tout à poil mais chic ?

- Winner… on est sportifs mais pas populaires, qui irait acheter le calendrier ? Déjà sur le site de la fac y a un pèlerin qui clique sur « don » tous les mois. Et ça coute cher le papier. Et le photographe tu fais comment pour le payer ?

- Ben on peut faire les photos nous-mêmes avec un appareil numérique. Et on les met en ligne ça nous fait économiser le papier ! Et puis sans déconner… tout le monde se fout de la gueule des footeux et autres handballeurs quand ils sont dans leurs maillots trop petits. Les gens riront moins quand ils les verront sans !

- Ah ça c'est sûr, ça rigole pas sous la douche. Ça euh… bref.

- Du coup je pourrais créer un jeu sous flash avec des photos habillées et permettre aux gens de cliquer dessus, pour découvrir le corps dessous !

-

Une nouvelle tournée de bière était arrivée.

Duo l'avait bue cul sec, pensant que c'était de l'eau.

-

- …Ca va pas non ?

- Ben quoi ? Je laisserais le slip ! Ou je mettrais une mosaïque comme dans les mangas !

- Ca marchera pas, Winner.

- On peut bien essayer, non ? C'est par le sport qu'on s'est rencontrés et qu'on est devenus super potes.

- C'est vrai. T'es mon ami. T'es mon frèèèèèèèèère.

- C'est par là aussi que je m'évade quand mes cours sont impossibles. Ça me ferait vraiment chier qu'on ait plus rien. Et je me vois mal aller au club d'échec de Yuy.

- Me parle pas de ce geek ! Ils sont deux dans son club et il a les fonds.

- Je le hais. En plus « il préfère les sports où on utilise son cerveau », genre on est des cons.

- Il a dit ça, Winner ?

- Ouais.

- La prochaine fois qu'il l'ouvre je lui colle ma balle de volley dans la gueule. C'est pas avec ses pions qu'il va réussir à se relever.

-

Ils avaient tenté. Et ils avaient réussi. Bien au-delà de leurs espérances.

Et le cauchemar avait commencé.

Les photos, légèrement retravaillées, représentaient toutes les équipes de l'université, mais les internautes s'intéressaient plus particulièrement aux deux instigateurs.

Un Winner bronzé de face sortant de l'eau, les cheveux plaqués, son surf noir sous le bras, portant pour tout ornement une dent de requin autour du cou… et une savante mosaïque à l'entrejambe – que des petits malins s'étaient amusé à lever au prix de quelques efforts.

-

- J'ai envie de le bouffer ce mec. C'est qui ?

- Mon futur.

- Tu rêves, Chang. C'est le mien.

- Retourne dans ta cage, Barton.

- Retourne à la branlette, Chang.

- Les gars, vous êtes pathétiques.

- Retourne à tes échecs, Yuy.

-

Un Maxwell de trois-quarts le corps en sueur, torse athlétique, pieds nus et en extension – et donc en slip noir -sur la plage, la main droite armée pour faire un smash, un tatouage de salamandre stylisé allant de son épaule à son coude. L'ensemble donnait l'impression qu'il allait smasher le soleil couchant.

-

-Winner… je le sens pas.

- Regarde la case « dons ».

- Oh bordel ! Le doyen va réquisitionner !

- Qu'il essaye, seulement.

- Winner t'as l'air diabolique.

-

Deux hommes beaux et simples devenus des sex-symbols malgré eux, dont le succès avait dépassé tout ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer.

L'avantage : l'argent qu'ils avaient amassé leur permettait d'être à l'abri pour 10 ans et de pouvoir laisser cet argent à l'association une fois qu'ils quitteraient l'université.

Tout le monde leur parlait, leur souriait, leur faisait des clins d'œil.

Tout le monde voulait les toucher, ça pouvait être mignon, au début.

-

- Ils sont trop hot.

- Les gars, attendez ! On veut juste vous toucher les fesses !

-

L'inconvénient ?

Des rumeurs avaient circulé.

Sous prétexte qu'ils étaient bien bâtis, on avait inventé des fables.

Deux menteuses avaient prétendu être sorties avec Maxwell. Pour ne pas avouer le mensonge, elles convinrent de dire qu'elles étaient visiblement sorties avec lui en même temps.

Et qu'il était tellement _bon_, tellement _là_ pour elles qu'elles ne lui en voulaient pas. Que c'était quand il voulait pour remettre le couvert.

Les autres l'avaient alors surnommé Duo.

-

- « Duo ». Je savais pas que tu étais sorti avec Catalonia et Schbeiker.

- Oh, ça va, hein ! Je suis pas sortie avec elles ! Elles racontent n'importe quoi !

- Sérieux ?

- Franchement ? Je préfère les gars.

- Quand je vois Catalonia je comprends pourquoi.

- T'abuses, Winner. Elle a une sacrée paire de nénés.

- Oui mais moi je préfère les pecs.

- Ah ?

- Oui.

- Hilde a de jolis pecs aussi.

- Si elle t'entend, elle t'émascule.

- Ben qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-

Quant à Winner, il fut carrément propulsé icône gay.

Un certain Wu Fei Chang et son rival Troy Wallace Barton dit « Trowa, Trois heures non stop » avaient prétendu lui avoir mis la main dessus et avoir passé une soirée délectable.

Et avoir envie de remettre le couvert. Parce que « Quatre vrais orgasmes »…

« Quatre » ne les avaient jamais vus. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'ils étaient en Master de Maths et qu'ils étaient videurs dans une boite branchée.

-

- Alors, « Quatre » Tu ne m'avais pas dit que… ?

- Attends, « Duo », je sais même pas qui ils sont !

- T'as couché avec eux sans savoir ?

- Mais non !

- Alors tu savais ?

- Mais non !

- Je comprends pas.

- Duo. Je suis jamais sorti avec eux.

- T'as juste couché, c'est ça ?

- Non, je suis PUCEAU MAIS VOLONTAIRE ! Ces types je les ai jamais vus ! Va falloir arrêter le délire !

-

Leur audace avait fait d'eux des stars.

On voulait s'approprier leur personne, les toucher…

Où qu'ils allaient, on leur mettait une petite main aux fesses.

Et plus les mains étaient grandes et larges, plus la fesse était enveloppée.

Si Duo pouvait smasher un ballon – et l'opportun ou l'opportune par la même occasion -, Quatre ne pouvait décemment pas donner un coup de surf.

Surtout qu'il ne se baladait pas forcément avec son surf dans les couloirs.

-

- J'en ai marre !

- Moi aussi, Maxwell, moi aussi. Mais j'ai peut-être une idée.

- .. La dernière fois que tu as eu une idée…

- Oui je sais, mais là ça peut nous tirer d'affaire, Maxwell.

- Ah, tu crois ?

- Oui. On n'a qu'à faire croire qu'on sort ensemble comme ça ils nous lâcheront.

- Quatre, je ne veux pas devenir une icône gay. Je suis déjà une icône hétéro, ça me suffit. Si toi ça t'arranges, moi ça me crée plus de problèmes. Et puis, depuis quand être pris empêche la drague ?

- C'est pas de la drague, là, c'est du harcèlement. Et il me reste encore deux ans à tirer, minimum. Je vais péter un câble avant.

- T'as raison. Mais faire croire qu'on est ensemble c'est pas la solution.

- … t'as pas tort, Duo. Mais j'avoue je suis désespéré. Je pensais pas comprendre les people un jour. On peut plus rien faire tranquille. J'ai envie de sortir et je peux pas même pas.

- Ah ben merde alors y a aucune raison ! Ils vont pas nous faire chier longtemps.

- C'est clair.

- J'ai envie de sortir, aussi et on va pas me faire chier.

- Ouais ! D'ailleurs on n'a qu'à aller en boîte ce soir.

- Ouais ! Rendez-vous « Shake your booty » à 00h30.

-

Le lendemain ils n'avaient pas cours et même si : ils avaient l'habitude des nuits blanches.

Ce vendredi soir ils arrivèrent habillés très simplement : jean-t-shirt, baskets propres.

Ils n'avaient aucune envie de se faire draguer, mais alors aucune et espéraient vraiment ne pas se faire remarquer. Ils avaient limite pensé à prendre des lunettes de soleil mais en boite de nuit ? Ils avaient envie d'être discrets, pas d'avoir l'air de cons ou de clones.

La musique battait son plein et ils avaient trouvé une petite table à peu près tranquille.

Ils avaient décidé de rester au jus d'oranges, vu que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient un peu bu…

Voilà, quoi.

Oui mais voilà. Le temps d'arriver à la table, même à la lueur des stroboscopes on arrivait à distinguer leur fessier.

Et on leur mettait une petite main.

Duo, hors de lui avait armé le poing, faisant fi du fait qu'il avait besoin de ses mains pour jouer, mais deux videurs étaient arrivé, éloignant l'impoli non pas d'une mort certaine, mais d'un ko obligatoire.

Quatre les remercia du regard et se détourna, emmenant Duo par la main.

Une fois assis, leurs jus d'oranges arrivèrent.

Duo prit la parole.

-

- Ca ne peut plus durer.

- Tu vois, si on avait fait semblant de sortir ensemble…

- Non, Quatre, ça aurait pu être pire et ça ne va pas être possible.

- T'as une meilleure idée ?

- Oui, j'y ai réfléchi.

- Ah ?

- Quatre, on va créer une autre association.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour défendre nos droits. Notre intégrité. Notre cul !

- Duo. On ne peut pas dissoudre la A.N.B.M. Ce serait dégueulasse pour ceux qui nous ont aidé et ceux qui ont besoin d'aide.

-

Maxwell écarquilla les yeux et entreprit de faire de grands gestes de la main

-

- Je ne te parle pas de la dissoudre. Je te parle d'une assoce à but non lucratif, on n'aurait pas besoin de trésorier, tout ça.

- Tu veux créer quoi, Maxwell ?

- Le AMACC. L'anti main au cul club.

- Oula, je vais avoir besoin d'alcool.

- Pas forcément ! Si on crée une assoce pour défendre nos droits, on va faire se culpabiliser une partie des gens qui nous fait chier !

- Et le faites ce que je dis, ne faites pas ce que je fais ?

- Moi je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen pour avoir la paix. En plus, les gens intelligents comprendraient que le meilleur moyen de nous plaire est d'agir comme on voudrait et pas à l'arrache. Ça en disciplinerait quelques un. C'est déjà mieux que rien.

-

Quatre se pinça la base du nez.

-

- AMACC. L'acronyme est accrocheur. Mais… c'est que j'y réfléchis aussi ? Excusez-moi ? Pouvez-vous nous apporter deux gin fizz s'il vous plaît ? Merci. Il était plutôt pas mal ce serveur.

- Quatre. Il est en blouson fermé. Tu viens d'interpeller un videur. D'ailleurs je crois que c'est un de ceux qui ont dégagé le mec de tout à l'heure. T'as pas mis tes lentilles ?

- Ah merde, je les ai oubliées. Je vais ptet aller au bar commander alors et m'excuser.

- Tu me laisses pas tout seul. Je m'en fous si on nous pique nos places après.

- Ok. On attend dix minutes et si ça vient pas, on y va. Mais parlons du AMACC. Je suis pas anti main au cul, moi ? Je suis anti main au cul non désirée. Je voudrais pas non plus qu'il y ait confusion.

- Tu expliqueras ça à ton prochain mec. Moi j'ai les fesses meurtries et je n'en peux plus, je vais finir par en décoller une à quelqu'un. Y a trop de confusion depuis que ces photos sont parues, je préfère expliquer moi-même que je ne suis pas prude que les autres concluent que je suis un hall de gare.

-

Les verres arrivèrent et au moment où Quatre allait payer, l'un des videurs sourit et répondit.

-

- C'est pour nous.

- Merci.

-

Ils repartirent.

Quatre et Duo ne touchèrent pas à leurs verres.

Il n'était pas dit qu'ils étaient dangereux, loin de là, ils avaient l'air clean.

Mais il ne fallait pas être con, ils ne les connaissaient pas.

Ils avaient l'air vraiment pas mal…

-

- Allons au bar, Duo, j'ai soif.

- Alors, tu veux être membre du AMACC ? Je m'en fous je crée le club, même si je suis le seul membre.

- J'en suis aussi !

-

Ils trinquèrent au jus d'oranges (avec un petit fond de Malibu, quand même)

Puis Duo s'absenta (le fameux petit coin et non, les mecs n'y allaient pas par paire)

Quand il revint au bar, Quatre n'était plus seul, les videurs étaient de part et d'autre de lui.

Il y en avait un qui avait les cheveux plus longs et plus sombres que l'autre.

Cheveux courts était à la gauche de Winner, cheveux longs, à sa droite.

En se rapprochant Duo entendit la conversation.

Limitation sonore + hurlement par-dessus = on entendait quand on tendait l'oreille.

-

- Ton pote t'a abandonné ?

- Non…

-

Les doigts de cheveux longs se baladaient discrètement et distraitement sur les reins de Winner.

Sur le vêtement, pas dessous.

-

- Si on te dérange, tu le dis, hein ?

- Non…

-

Les doigts de cheveux courts glissaient sur la nuque, s'enfonçant dans les courts cheveux blonds. Le massage semblait agréable parce que la voix de Quatre était alanguie.

Quatre, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête car s'il tendait l'oreille vers cheveux longs qui était en train de la mordiller, il collait son cou aux lèvres de cheveux courts, qui était en train de le suçoter.

De le rendre dingue.

-

- La deuxième équipe a pris la relève. On peut passer toute la nuit avec toi. Ça t'ennuie ?

- NNNNNon…

-

Maxwell serait bien intervenu mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui mettait une main au cul.

Et puis, il était assez grand. Et il était consentant.

La main de cheveux longs passa cette fois sous le t-shirt et cheveux couts redressa doucement la tête de Quatre pour attraper ses lèvres et y plonger profondément.

Duo prit une serviette en papier, prit un stylo sur le comptoir et écrit un petit mot dessus.

Puis il attendit qu'il sèche et le plongea dans la poche du jean de son ami.

Il faillit s'en prendre une et par les videurs et par Quatre, d'ailleurs – il avait touché à ses fesses sans sa permission -, mais il était trop dans son monde pour vraiment se rendre compte.

Et les videurs le reconnurent. Ils étaient vraiment beaux de près.

Il avait l'impression qu'il les avait déjà vus… mais bon, il préféra partir. Il n'allait pas leur tenir la chandelle non plus malgré le pathétique

-

- Mais reste, Duo ! Tu déranges pas !

- Je vais aller danser un peu. Tu rentres avec moi ou pas ?

-

Quatre avait des yeux qui avaient très faim. Mais Duo devait poser la question quand même, par acquis de conscience.

Et il était sobre, surtout.

-

- Je sais pas encore. On verra bien.

-

Duo sourit.

-

- Quand tu rentres tu m'appelles. Et si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles.

-

Quatre lui lança un sourire carnassier.

-

- Je fais parti de l'A.M.A.C.C. S'ils font un truc qui me déplait, je les pulvérise. Et tu sais comme je peux faire mal si je veux.

-

Oh oui, Duo le savait. Quatre était féru de boxe thaïe, raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas qu'il rencontre le doyen en étant énervé.

-

Maxwell partit danser tout seul. Tout du moins il essaya.

Si Quatre avait plus ou moins pu passer inaperçu quelques temps – blond = commun -, un type avec une chevelure immense et nattée…

Pendant une heure il eut une petite drague tranquille, agréable.

Ensuite vint le bouche à oreilles.

Puis vint le « c'est lui, mais je te dis que c'est lui, oh putain c'est lui »

Et « le blond avec Trowa et Wu Fei »

Duo s'échappa comme il put, essaya de repérer les deux videurs et vit un Quatre dans un collé serré à trois – un devant, un derrière – où il avait l'air de s'amuser comme jamais.

C'était très sensuel mais ils dansaient, rien de plus.

Bon, il y avait quelques baisers dans le cou et quelques esquives du blond, attisant ses partenaires un peu plus.

Il profita du millimètre d'espace que cheveux longs avait laissé à Quatre pour le tirer vers lui.

-

- Ces deux là sont les gars qui ont fait croire qu'ils sortaient avec toi !

-

Quatre fronça les sourcils.

-

- Oui je sais, ils se sont présentés. J'étais juste trop euh dans le moment pour te les présenter. Désolé.

- Et tu t'en fous ?

-

Quatre sourit en sentant cheveux courts – enfin, Trowa – dans son dos.

-

- Oui parce qu'ils m'intéressent… et ils ont été francs en m'abordant.

- …

- Et puis, l'un des meilleurs moyens de faire taire une rumeur est de la rendre réelle.

- Euh Quatre ? Je me vois mal sortir avec Hilde et Dorothy pour avoir la paix. Tu vois je préfère être dans la merde que… d'être euh… bref, tu m'auras compris.

-

Quatre lui fit un sourire indulgent.

-

- C'est clair. Entre le marteau et l'enclume, mieux vaut le mur. Bref, si ça continue de se passer aussi bien, s'ils continuent d'être si tendres… si on sort vraiment ensemble… je doute qu'on me fasse chier. Surtout avec ces deux là. Je ferais plus que jamais parti du A.M.A.C.C

-

Quatre ronronna en sentant cheveux longs – Wu Fei – glisser la main sur ses flancs et venir lui mordiller le menton avant de laper, l'embrasser au coin des lèvres et murmurer ?

-

- Hamac ? Tu as envie de t'allonger ?

- Hmm… ça peut s'arranger, Quatre…

-

La main de Trowa revint fourrager les petits cheveux sur sa nuque et il se tourna pour se faire happer à nouveau la bouche, mettant en pratique la phrase qu'il venait juste de prononcer.

-

- Le voilà ! C'est Maxwell !

- Cours, Duo, court ! Et appelle-moi en arrivant !

- Nan mais les gars vous êtes videurs : aidez-moi !

-

Il y eut un énorme soupir.

Puis Trowa et Wu Fei firent ce pour quoi ils étaient payés.

Et ils le firent très bien. Surtout avec une motivation. Et de la frustration.

-

- DEGAGEZ !

-

De mémoire d'homme, jamais personne n'avait entendu quelque chose de semblable.

Trowa Barton parlait peu et doucement. Mais ses colères étaient terribles.

Il rugissait.

La musique s'était même arrêtée. Et Wu Fei put très dignement emmener Duo dans une petite salle pour manger tranquille, se reposer un peu avant de partir en cachette, comme la star malgré lui qu'il était.

Ça aurait pu être pire.

-

Il était 6 h 00 du matin quand Duo sortit et il faisait jour.

Quatre était venu lui dire qu'il s'en allait et que l'arrivée des débiles en chaleur n'y avait rien changé.

Duo, qui ne voulait pas faire la chandelle, avait décliné leur proposition de le raccompagner.

En plein jour Trowa et Wu Fei étaient magnifiques. Des yeux onyx dans un profil racé encadré de cheveux de jais. Des yeux émeraude, des traits félins encadrés par des cheveux auburn.

Un corps à tomber par terre pour les deux.

Injustice totale.

-

Duo leur avait dit au revoir et était sorti, donc, en se croyant tranquille.

Les gens fatigués, lessivés, bourrés qui ne reconnaissaient personne…

Oui mais voilà : même éclaté on reconnait une star.

-

- Mais, maiiis, mais c'est, mais c'est !!! Dot ', c'est !!

- Oui Hilde, c'est !!!! IL EST LAAAAAAAAAA !

-

Duo courut à perdre haleine, poursuivi par une horde de fan.

Il courut sans trop savoir où il allait et s'arrêta, essoufflé dans une zone pavillonnaire.

Trois maisons plus loin une porte s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme en débardeur, bermuda hawaïen et tongs en sortit, sur le point de promener son shar pei. Maxwell sembla le reconnaître mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ces impressions ; les pas se rapprochaient.

Il se précipita dans la maison, bousculant son occupant et attrapant le chien, lui faisant un petit câlin pour se faire pardonner.

Le propriétaire lui lança un regard noir derrière ses verres polarisés. Maxwell était prêt à repartir dans l'autre sens quand il entendit des hurlements hystériques.

Il ravala sa fierté.

-

- Sauve-moi ! Je resterais qu'une minute, le temps que tout le monde s'en aille.

- …

- Merci. Je te revaudrais ça.

-

Sans le savoir, Duo s'était rendu chez Yuy. Grand étudiant à lunettes rectangulaires, sérieux, des yeux bleu sombre et des notes astronomiquement cosmiques.

Et surtout, n'a montré strictement aucun intérêt pour le site, ni pour l'opération de sauvetage du club de sport. Et il les avait pris de haut.

Rappel des faits : membre du club d'échec (seulement deux adhérents, mais ils gagnaient des prix, eux, du coup ils n'avaient pas de problèmes de subventions, haine totale)

Et ils n'avaient pas de problèmes de matériel non plus.

-

Duo soupira.

Il resta dans l'entrée à guetter alors que Yuy récupérait son chien et le mit dans sa petite niche d'intérieur. Il y eut un silence pesant et une chaleur sur sa nuque qui forcèrent Maxwell à se tourner vers la source de cette chaleur.

Quand leurs regards finirent pas se croiser, Yuy se détourna et prit les escaliers.

Apparemment ça voulait dire « suis moi »

Duo était poli. Il suivit le maître de maison, même s'il grogna.

-

- Il pourrait parler quand même.

-

Yuy entra dans sa chambre. Il y avait un grand bureau avec un ordinateur portable dessus, une mini bibliothèque et un lit deux places.

Et sur les murs…

-

- Oh. Non…

- Quoi, non ?

- …

-

Et sur les murs il y avait plusieurs photos de Duo. Les photos sensuelles, en poster, qualité optimale. Ça coûtait une fortune.

Lui aussi ? Mais il n'était pas censé ne pas pouvoir le blairer ?

-

- Tu es tout ce que cette image montre… et bien plus encore. Et ce plus, m'intéresse.

- …

- Alors pourquoi non ?

-

La victime allait se sauver ventre à terre. Vraiment ventre à terre.

Et Yuy ne le retenait pas, non, non.

Ne le forçait à rien, non, non.

Ne le touchait pas, surtout pas. Non, non.

-

- Je…

-

Il se contentait d'ôter son débardeur sans le lâcher du regard.

Et sous ce débardeur il y avait de belles choses. De très belles choses. Des choses qui n'avaient pas été musclées par les échecs. Et ce n'était plus ses notes qui étaient astronomiquement cosmiques.

Il avait ôté ses lunettes si sérieuses et du coup les yeux bleu sombres se sont changés en de jolis yeux bleu sombre.

Le grand étudiant à lunettes rectangulaires s'était mué en grand brun au teint hâlé et aux yeux en amande captivants.

-

- Je…

-

Duo n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de lui. Et Yuy s'était contenté de s'allonger sur le lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

Un léger rictus sur les lèvres qui disait « tu _quoi_ ? »

C'était un rictus joueur, taquin.

Un rictus attrape-cœur.

-

- Je vais te sauter dessus.

-

Yuy se contenta de fermer les yeux avant d'ajouter.

-

- Viens-y.

-

Dont acte.

La fatigue avait frappé très fort Duo Maxwell.

Car c'était la fatigue et il était faible, si, si.

Ou c'était peut-être la foudre, il y avait eu un gros orage après. Le tonnerre avait grondé très fort.

Duo avait autorisé les mains de Yuy, devenu « Heero » à voyager sur ses fesses.

Echec et mat.

Spot pour l'association A.M.A.C.C

-

Caleb Quatre Raberba Winner.

Douglas Duo Maxwell.

Tous les deux sont sportifs, tous les deux sont beaux, tous les deux sont gentils.

Ils ont tout pour eux : un sourire craquant, un vrai charme, du succès.

Ne vous y trompez pas, ces deux hommes étaient des victimes.

Aujourd'hui ils ont pris les choses en mains et ont décidé de défendre leurs droits.

Rejoignez l'A.M.A.C.C, comme leurs petits amis respectifs.

-

Curieusement on les regardait de loin – et seulement de loin – depuis.

Les photos étant encore disponibles au téléchargement, ça ne faisait pas de mal de regarder…

Mais sans toucher, au risque d'y perdre un bras. Voire les deux.

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu surtout à toi mon Anyanas :p!

Alors ? Vous voulez adhérer au A.M.A.C.C ?

A peluche'

Mithy ¤ Petite Pause écriture ¤


End file.
